You Are My Shining Beacon
by 666nymph
Summary: What would you do if you caught your teammate doing something in private? How would you handle coming to terms with a repressed identity & urges you never acted upon before? When will Ren & Jaune just come forth and admit their secrets to one another fully? Becoming a Hustmen seems to have way more challenges than these two ever expected... (MATURE CONTENT) JaunxeXRen (MartialArc)
1. Chapter 1: A Discovery

Okay so this is basically just some idea I came up with because I highkey love Jaune x Ren. The story is being written as Volume 6 is being released weekly-that being said, all content that has been in canon 'RWBY/RWBY Chibi' (specifically information pertaining to character lore as well as Remnant history) has a possibility of being used in this fanfic. So…. **SPOILER ALERT.** I'm not quite sure if I want to make this a whole story (I have one in mind) but I think I will base that on the reaction to this chapter :)

I will try my best to include spoiler and content warnings when these "chapters" are posted to allow readers the opportunity to prepare for both specific RWBY plot spoilers and the touchy/difficult subjects to read. The story will for sure include mature subjects such as sexuality & sex, and mental health issues. Whatever I decide to include will be clearly marked in chapters containing the subject matter as either **CONTENT WARNINGS** or **MATURE CONTENT WARNINGS**.

This story will include mature XXX content involving character who are aged 17 in series proper. The story follows the same plot line of RWBY Volume One just with a different sequence of events through the perspective of Ren/Jaune. So events like 'Jaunedice' and 'Forever Fall' will take place differently and so on, but keeping pivotal moments of the RWBY series.

* * *

 **All characters involved, as well as story material such as setting, mythos/lore and so on, were originally created by Monty Oum ( 1981- 2014). Monty created the online American animated show 'RWBY' in 2013 through the Austin, TX based production company Rooster Teeth (2003). This fanfiction is meant to pay honor to a series I love and obsess over-I only wish to add my own unique perspective to an already incredibly diverse and unique story and set of characters. Please continue to honor Monty's creation by viewing RWBY content on its original platform, supporting series merch, as well as the FNDM community in itself :) I hope you enjoy :) please, leave me comments!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: A Discovery**

 ****Mature Content Warning****

Ren woke with a start. He felt something poking him uncomfortably. Something hard was pressed directly against the small of his back, almost as if he had been shot with an arrow while resting in the night. Still softly batting his eyes free of sleepiness, it took a few seconds for the young huntsman to realize what exactly was grinding against his...

 _Oh...it's just Jaune….again._

Ren's face instantly flushed with heat. Space in the team dorm rooms is incredibly limited, thus Team JNPR had decided to mush their beds together in order to conserve space. Ren's best friend Nora Valkyrie and fellow teammate Pyrrha Nikos shared the right side of the room comfortably enough. Yet Ren has consistently awoken to his team leader's throbbing erection being firmly pressed against his backside the past three days. For some reason, Jaune only felt comfortable sleeping with his whole body arched sideways. It was rather annoying, Ren thought, as it often resorted in him being pushed against the wall. What further annoyed Ren was the manner in which he awoke every morning since sharing the megabed with Jaune.

Jaune slept with only his boxers on-his extraordinarily _baggy_ boxers. They had Pumpkin Pete, the cereal mascot, printed all across them. First night in Room JNPR, Jaune revealed he earned a whole set of the boxers by sending 25 box tops to the shipping company, but they sent him a size too large. The extra fabric didn't offer much restriction for night time boners so Ren often found a torpedo like appendage in position, ready to launch, tenting right from his leader's groin.

Now, Ren didn't _hate_ waking to an erection against his person...it was more so the fact that this often led to Ren himself getting an erection and needing to...dispel it. With a soft sigh, Ren quickly maneuvered from the megabed to the restroom. Closing the door behind himself, Ren looked in the mirror.

It's been three days since initiation in the Emerald Forest. Ren had already attended numerous courses and trained the hardest he has before. He could tell his already-lean muscles were defining more, a product of fighting Grimm and sparring nonetheless. As Ren started to disrobe he looked down at his shame. Why did he get so turned on by this daily occurrence?

Erections were completely natural. In fact, Ren had a habit of noticing when certain individuals _had_ erections. He never meant to do it on purpose, but even as a child he remembers walking around town and seeing someone sitting down at a cafe with a bulging length in their pants. When he started puberty, Ren was more affected by it. He would notice someone particularly…..endowed and instantly become hot and bothered.

It wasn't until recently Ren had begun to act upon these urges. The first night of sleeping together, Jaune and Ren had a conversation held at a whisper.

 _Hey Ren….I've never shared a bed before._

 _Nor I Jaune._

 _Yeah well….I just wanted to...I guess apologize? In advance? I have no clue how I sleep so I'm sorry if I kick you in your face or something._

 _Thank you for the warning Jaune…._

 _Oh, and Ren?_

 _Yes Jaune?_

 _If you end up cuddling me, I wouldn't be peeved off or anything._

… _.Goodnight Juane._

In that moment, Ren had blushed harder than ever before. Something about the way Jaune said he "wouldn't be peeved off" made Ren feel so…..secure? It was almost as if Jaune was inviting him to cuddle up against his broad chest. Ren had fallen asleep cautiously pulled apart from Jaune that night. Yet, when he woke up that very first morning he was the one being cuddled by Jaune and his little….well….not _little_ …..friend. Ren was locked in Jaune's bear hug graps which forced him to fidget for somewhat-freedom. He managed to turn towards Jaune and create some space between the two but in the process Ren looked down and viewed something he wasn't expecting.

Somehow, in the middle of the night, one of Jaune's boxer buttons had came undone. With his face right near his team leader's, Ren looked down and had a full view of his sleeping bunkmate's large erection sticking straight through his boxers. The way the boxer pattern looked, it almost appeared as if Pumpkin Pete was upchucking a large uncut penis. Ren could see thick tufts of dirty blond pubes through the boxer hole. He had no idea what to do.

After adjusting his own member, Ren slid down through the covers to get out of Jaune's clasp. Meaning he got further detail with his first ever real life in person human male _penis_. Ren was losing his shit trying not to make a sound. He was shocked and weirded out, yet oddly he felt his blush begin to creep and his own member throb. He managed to get to the restroom and start the shower before gasping out of shock. He was….. _so turned on_. That was when Ren began to masturbate to his team leader.

As Ren opened his eyes, he realized he had begun to do so again while remembering that first sleep session. His right hand slowly stroked his shaft as he used his free hand to grab his balls. He squeezed them lightly, imagining the strong fingers of a certain blond boy doing so instead. He threw his head back as he began to pump himself faster. Suddenly Ren saw something-a pair of Jaune's dirty boxers near the bathtub. Ren felt so ashamed but…..he wanted to remember what it was like when he was face to face with Jaune's member.

Ren leaned over and grabbed the boxers. He held them in front of his fice, examining them. The inside tag marked _J.A.,_ undoubtedly a form of organization for Jaune's mother. Ren smiled as he turned the boxers inside out. He held them open in his palm and let a soft sigh out before taking a deep inhale at the crotch of Jaune's used boxers. Instantly Ren was back under their covers that first morning with a meaty piece of temptation hanging in front of his face. Ren was so close to finishing himself off when a noise at the door startled him.

 ***knock knock knock***

"Ren? I need to use the restroom like...really bad. Its Jaune by the way. Also, good morning!"

Ren opened his eyes and threw the boxers away from himself in disgust. He could've been caught just then. Shaking his head, Ren told Jaune give him five more minutes. He sat on the toilet and thought of Jaune after his shower last night and was done not even three minutes in to his proposed time frame.

As Jaune passed Ren during the exchange of spaces, Ren noticed Jaune looking like he was trying to hide something. What made Ren think so was the fact that Jaune laughed nervously and avoided eye contact while covering his front with his hands…..weird. After starting his morning off in shame, Ren decided to get ready for the day and do something he enjoyed the most-cooking. Maybe this will distract Ren from the thought of his handsome and lovable team leader.

 _Doubt it._ Ren thought before grabbing ingredients for Nora's favorite pancake recipe.

* * *

When Jaune Arc woke up in the megabed, he was alone. Immediately he felt his raging hardon and his cheeks burned bright red.

 _Seriously Jaune?! Again?! I hope to gods Ren hasn't noticed…...where is he anyway?_

As Jaune looked around he noticed the restroom lights on through the space underneath the door. He also heard something...it sounded…..familiar.

Jaune slid off the bed slowly and crept towards the door. Placing his ear against the it, he began to hear the faint sound. He closed his eyes and tried to remember why it was so familiar….and then opened them in shock with a blush all over his face. He laid himself against the floor and tried to not make it so obvious what he was trying to do. From this vantage point he could sorta see underneath the door into the restroom. It was still dark enough in the room that Nora and Pyrrha probably wouldn't notice him, but what caught Jaune by surprise was what he could see going on in the restroom.

Ren was on his knees on the bathroom floor, completely naked. His thigh muscles flexed as he rested his taut buttocks on the heels of his feet. Jaune's suspicion was right and sure enough, he could make out what looked like Ren pumping his uncut erection. Jaune had recognized the sound from his own jerk off sessions…

Jaune felt so dirty peeking at his bunkmate. He was about to go away when he noticed what else Ren was doing. In Ren's free hand….were the pair of boxers Jaune wore yesterday. And Ren was sniffing them pretty intensely. Jaune blushed even more furiously. He felt his boner _throb_ at the sight of Jaune smelling his boxers….he kinda thought it was hot. Jaune had never thought of boys like that before but the fact that Ren was using _his_ clothes as spank bank material was…..flattering. To say the very least.

Jaune couldn't help but watch for a few moments. He had never seen another man masturbate before. Heck, Jaune had never seen another _penis_ before. Ren's lithe form was so tense as he neared his completion. Jaune noticed Ren was fairly hairless, except for a trim patch of dark pubes that surrounded his crotch. Jaune shook his head after realizing what he was doing...he was checking out his _team member_. And to make matters even more weird, Jaune _really_ needed to dispose of his erection now. After composing himself as best he could in his annoying boxers, Jaune arose and knocked on the door thrice before waiting a beat and addressing the teen in the restroom.

"Ren? I need to use the restroom….like really bad. It's Jaune by the way. Also, good morning!" Jaune said that last part with a grin. He figured the quieter boy had a good start to his morning. As Ren mumbled something Jaune tried to fix his raging boner again. It would not stay within the waistband of his boxers, the elastic worm from wear. So Jaune just covered himself and tried to avoid eye contact with Ren. He didn't exactly want to give away the fact that he had just been spying on his new bunkmate jacking off.

Once in the restroom, Jaune begun a shower for himself. He stripped away his boxers and looked at himself in the mirror. He hoped he would grow taller as his wide chest made him look unproportional in his eyes. He always disliked the way his hair looked too. Not just the hair of his head…..Jaune really disliked his pubes. Puberty hit him with the hair gun in two places: right in the groin and all over his buttocks. He had a slight happy trail of dirty blond hair leading down to his bushy pubes. His endowment was another puberty gift, but often looked hidden among the brush of a wild jungle. He turned and look at his behind. He felt it was awkwardly hairy. Hair went all the way up his legs and covered his cheeks. Even his ass crack was hairy. If he wasn't terrified of hacking his skin off he would manicure it but Jaune felt as though there was no point in it. Who would see it anyway?

 _Maybe Pyrrha one day…._ Jaune shook his head quickly. He had no chance with her but he liked to dream every now and then

Seeing his teammate so vulnerable in the restroom, Jaune felt as though he could be just as naughty. It had been a good while since he wanked himself off. See, Jaune swore to take a masturbation break if he made it to Beacon and so the last time he had a proper orgasm was before this current semester. He wanted to make himself focus and besides he heard the build up would feel incredible.

Closing his eyes, Jaune began wanking his uncut member. Sliding precum all over his tip with his extra foreskin, Jaune began to fantasize about different things. Professor Goodwitch's tight black skirt, Pyrrha's thigh high metal boots, Ren's slender backside in the middle of the night against his…..Whoa. Jaune felt his dick throb hard again. He closed his eyes once more and began to remember what Ren looked like in the bathroom, moments before Jaune came to care for his very own business.

As Jaune teetered closer to the edge, his vision became spotty. He finally broke past his limit and Jaune felt streams of hot liquid splash across his chest. Luckily he's broad enough that not a drop went past his collar bones but his entire chest was covered. Jaune softly panted as he pumped out the last few ropes of cum. Finally Jaune rested his arms and heaved a sigh of content. As his erection softed he put pressure along the base of his dick, squeezing up his shaft with his thumb and forefinger. At the tip, the remaining cum left as his dick oozed it out. Jaune felt shivers run up his spine. His dick was larger enough that sometimes his orgasm didn't ejaculate all his semen and he had to do this. He thought it was pretty cool.

 _That was….different._ Jaune concluded, _But kinda hot heh…_

With that thought, Jaune quickly jumped into the shower. He could smell Ren's pancakes even from the restroom and didn't want to miss out. He thought about Ren wearing his silly "Please Do Nothing to the Cook" apron and how he would probably do many things to that boy. But Jaune just put it off as fantasizing. Besides, there's no way Ren could be into him. Right?

* * *

So...that was a thing. _(hahahaha!)_

PLEASE leave me reviews and tell me what you think about this. Let me know if you would like any specific content warnings for future chapters.

Thanks for reading my first fanfic :)


	2. Chapter 2: You Okay?

**All characters involved, as well as story material such as setting, mythos/lore and so on, were originally created by Monty Oum ( 1981- 2014). Monty created the online American animated show 'RWBY' in 2013 through the Austin, TX based production company Rooster Teeth (2003). This fanfiction is meant to pay honor to a series I love and obsess over-I only wish to add my own unique perspective to an already incredibly diverse and unique story and set of characters. Please continue to honor Monty's creation by viewing RWBY content on its original platform, supporting series merch, as well as the FNDM community in itself :) I hope you enjoy :) please, leave me comments! (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: You Okay?**

 ****RWBY Vol. 4 Spoilers / Mention of Mature Content****

For Ren, the rest of his first week at Beacon Academy went by in a blur. Classes were almost 2 hours long a day and on top of that they still had studying, homework, training and of course basic dorm chores to accomplish. It was grueling work but it made Ren feel happy. He knew that becoming a Huntsmen wouldn't be easy but Ren was _sure_ this was what he wanted to do with his life. Ever since he was a child, he recognized the resolve and strength being a Huntsmen held. He had seen in it his own father.

Sitting at a library table with Nora, Ren was attempting to read a book about basic Remnant Huntsmen history but his mind kept drifting back to his past. For years Ren repressed the emotions he felt about his parents and hometown, Kuroyuri. No doubt this was easy for Ren as his Semblance was the ability to mask and conceal emotions but it was simply just too painful for Ren to even attempt remembering. The horrors he had experienced scarred Ren for life but today he was feeling extra nostalgic and remorseful while reading about small village huntsmen….

Years ago, when he was a mere child, Ren's own village was destroyed during a Grimm attack. Both his mother and father were killed during this. Ren's own father had sacrificed himself to attempt to stop the monsters and save his son after Ren's mother was killed in the initial attack. It was an awful memory to remember; the look of dread across his father's bloodied face, his mom trying to reassure him just as their home's roof caved in on her, the terrifying creatures that destroyed everything in their paths. Ren's father's last words to his son still floated in and out of his mind from time to time: _Take action son. Your mother and I love you._

That was his last memory of his family. Some days Ren dreams of his mother and the long walks they used to take together past gardens and shops in Kuroyuri. Or he'll dream about the times his father sat him in his lap and told stories to him about his Huntsmen duties while tickling his sides. Honestly they're nice and all but Ren never really welcomes them as they bring up too much pain for him. His family was the reason Ren decided to become a Huntsman-he wanted to be able to protect the innocent and do good for the world. He never wanted another child to experience what he and Nora had.

 _At least Nora's still here with me._

With that thought Ren looked over at his best friend, Nora Valkyrie. As children they bonded quickly after they were rescued from Kuroyuri. They refused to be apart and for years they went to school together, training and working in order to make it to Beacon Academy. Nora was the sister Ren never had but he was so thankful to have her in his life. If it weren't for her, Ren's social skills would've _severely_ suffered. She just has this way of making everyone around her _happy_. It's hard to describe exactly but her energy resonated more positive than anyone else Ren had ever met.

Nora's own family was destroyed in a Grimm attack at a village close to Kuroyuri. They were simply visiting Mistral from Vale and the town they stopped in was destroyed overnight. Somehow Nora managed to escape to Kuroyuri just for the very same flock of Grimm to attack her refuge. She was a strong fighter and grew into it even more as a Huntress in training. She always could sense Ren's emotions and would look out for him whenever he was feeling down or uncomfortable. In turn, Ren made it his job to protect his best friend no matter what. Not to say Nora _needs_ protecting, but growing up as orphans leaves one having to deal with multiple terrible things like social workers, stupid programs, bullies, etc. Their bond was more than just friendship-it was a true partnership.

Nora was currently across from Ren filling in a coloring book while humming to herself. The book was based off Beacon and Ren softly laughed when he noticed Nora was simply drawing mustaches on the staff in the book. Sensing his stare, she looked up at the boy and grinned wide.

"Wanna help?" she asked.

"I've been stuck on the same page for 10 minutes now. I really should finish this reading before tonight."

"Oh come _ooooooon_ silly! Its Friday! We just finished our first week of classes at Beacon! I think we deserve some rest and relaxation." She crossed her arms and nodded to herself with her last line.

Ren let out an honest chuckle. Nora was something special alright. He gave a silent prayer of thanks to whoever above for giving him such a perfect friend for life as he took a green crayon and gave Dr. Oobleck a long beard and pigtails. Then Ren felt a large hand go onto his shoulder and give a soft squeeze. Ren looked to his side with a yelp of surprise only to see his bunkmate standing next to him grinning.

"Catch you off guard ninja man?"

Ren blushed at this hoping no one noticed but caught Nora's eye and raised eyebrow as he dowcasted his gaze from the blond boy.

"You just snuck up on me Jaune. You don't scare me that easily."

Jaune laughed and sat next to Ren with his arm on Ren's chair top. This made Ren blush a little harder.

"Well I was hoping you two would be studying but apparently we have some drawings we need to turn in on Monday?"

"We. Are. Celebrating! This is our first week of Huntsmen training and we SURVIVED!" Nora shouted with excitement, much to the dismay of those around them actually studying, "Besides, tomorrow we already have plans for studying! We are _top notch_ students! Hey, where's Pyrrha?"

Sometimes Nora's attention span rockets all over the place.

"I think she went off with Ruby, Yang and Blake to go training or something. Sparring, you know Pyrrha." Jaune said with a slight tone of affection at the mention of _Pyrrha_.

 _Ugh…._ Ren couldn't help but scowl internally.

Ever since Ren was almost caught masturbating with Jaune's underwear in his hand he tried push every thought of the blond aside in order to focus more on school. But the obvious attraction Jaune has for their other teammate was stirring something inside Ren he hated. He loved Pyrrha. She was an amazing warrior, kind, thoughtful, and the smartest person Ren had ever met. No wonder Jaune liked her….but Ren couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy when it was apparent that Jaune likes _her_ and not _him_.

 _Who are you even kidding? Jaune isn't gay and wouldn't even look at you if he was. All the others gays would flock to him and leave you in the dirt._ Ren thought

Then he felt someone grabbing his hand. Looking up from his contemplation Ren met Nora's eyes. Jaune had decided to go against his burn towards them and help give Professor Port an even sillier mustache than already. Nora had a slight frown on her face which only meant she was picking up on something going on with Ren.

She mouthed ' _You okay?'_ to Ren, to which he then replied with a slight nod and halfhearted smile. Nora's frown deepened slightly before she turned back to adding an awesome goatee to Professor Ozpin. She worked slower this time and kept occasionally glancing at Ren as he tried to turn back to his book.

 _Great_ Ren thought, _now I'm gonna have to come out to Nora…_

* * *

Sooooo there's that!

This chapter is just some nice little fluff exposition :) I really wanted to further build Ren's character and his dilemma this chapter. At the same time though I want to be able to keep all the characters true to their canon personality and such so I hope I did Nora justice! She's one of my favorite characters in RWBY so she's definitely gonna be in this a lot.

SIDE NOTE: in my mind the reason Nora was alone in Kuroyuri when she met Ren was because of what I wrote in this chapter. Those kids that bullied her said she looked/dressed weird so I always assumed she just survived a previous Grimm attack and ended up bringing the Grimm to Kuroyuri with her fear-trail. I decided to incorporate that in my own story :)

Like I said I have a slight idea of where I'm wanting the story to go but for the most part I'm writing this as I go! I've also never really written character dialogue before (give me a 10 page essay needing multiple academic sources tho and I'm your sis), so please bear with my writing as I've said!

Leave me reviews and let me know what you think! I'm loving getting to write this and remembering Volume 1 y'all DX


	3. Chapter 3: Megabed Exploration

**All characters involved, as well as story material such as setting, mythos/lore and so on, were originally created by Monty Oum ( 1981- 2014). Monty created the online American animated show 'RWBY' in 2013 through the Austin, TX based production company Rooster Teeth (2003). This fanfiction is meant to pay honor to a series I love and obsess over-I only wish to add my own unique perspective to an already incredibly diverse and unique story and set of characters. Please continue to honor Monty's creation by viewing RWBY content on its original platform, supporting series merch, as well as the FNDM community in itself :) I hope you enjoy :) please, leave me comments! (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Megabed Exploration**

 ****Mentions of RWBY Vol. 6 Content/Mature Content Warning****

That night Jaune rested awake in the megabed next to Ren for most of the night. Nora's snores had eased into a soft background noise while Pyrrha occasionally let out a soft breath, barely audible. Ren however was completely placid in sleep. His chest was the only indication Jaune had that Ren was still alive. The first few nights he thought it was odd how one person could make such a small amount of noise even in sleep, but after a week together Jaune found it rather endearing.

Ren was the most quiet teenager Jaune has ever known. He was always on the edge of groups either watching silently or doing something else like reading. That's not to say Ren wasn't engaged with his teammates and friends. He was always fully there during lessons and sparring or training. At times in the dorm when there are silly arguments happening Ren is usually sat on the megabed studying a book or checking his weapons. Sometimes Ren would answer but only if he was directly engaged. Those were the only times Jaune really got to know the guy, the small indications.

They were all over Ren. As much as he tried to seem reserved or silent he would always give away that he was listening. Jaune didn't notice it initially because the silent ninja was just so hard to crack, so Jaune started with Nora. Their relationship was so strong they were able to communicate seemingly with no words. Whenever she would go off on a particular hyper-happy-Nora tangent she'd do something particularly silly and then glance towards Ren and grin harder. That was when Juane realized Ren actually always listens to them. He would be staring right at his books but a small grin on his closed lips, as if he was trying to not laugh out loud. Which Nora would then accomplish in a matter of moments. Whenever Ren reacted with a smile you _knew_ it was a good joke or about something good. His laugh was the next step up.

It was so light and hearty, not what you would expect from such a silent person, but Jaune felt like it fit just right. No matter how cool Ren may appear, he obviously had a warm heart and spirit. He cared for his friends and did offer solid advice or conversation when he spoke. His determination for Huntsmen training impressed Jaune so much it was no surprise that he had made it to Beacon all by himself. Jaune wasn't sure about much of Ren & Nora's history but he knew it ran deep. They were connected in a way that made Jaune yearn for that same relationship with the boy.

This was what kept Juane up all night as he lay next to his bunkmate. He realized he was starting to have attraction towards Ren. Earlier today he didn't know why but he decided to physically touch Ren. It was just on the shoulder but it felt like a soft gesture of affection towards the boy. Like something maybe a dad did for their child which now realizing this, Jaune scorned himself.

 _Stupid. You should've tapped his shoulder instead or just freaking say 'Hey!'_. Jaune didn't even mean to do it. He wasn't planning on it, it just happened. Jaune wanted to initiate at least some form of contact with the boy, like, they slept in the same bed every night. Jaune was sure they had touched at some point under the covers. He felt like it was okay.

 _Fuck. I hope he doesn't feel weirded out by me now.._

Would he though? Jaune barely knows what girls like let alone other guys. The only thing he has are the words from his family before he left "All you need is confidence Jaune!". That's why Jaune squeezed the boy's shoulder he thought. He was trying to be confident but maybe he overstepped his boundaries. If Ren was so closed off there must be a reason right? If Jaune wanted to get close to the boy he should try to do it through communication and not just physical contact. Even though Jaune had thought of things of the boy in his head during his pleasure sessions he knew they were fantasies. What he was starting to want was something different. Something like how he felt about Pyrrha before he realized how attracted to Ren he was.

 _So what, I'm gay now?_

He had never thought about his sexuality much. He was surrounded by 7 girls and a mother his whole life. Masculinity wasn't necessarily forced unto him but Jaune just found himself being a typical brother. Mischievous and daring but also protective and caring. He thought girls were pretty and sure every once in a while he would think one of the male celebrities his sisters were fawning over was _particularly_ good looking. But maybe those were just hints. Not just admiration for the men but actually just a slight attraction Jaune never realized.

They always had dark hair, the opposite of Jaune's entire family. Maybe that's why his sister married a woman with dark hair or all the other girls loved the tall dark and brooding actors and musicians. It was kinda funny to Jaune as he rested next to someone his sisters would surely comment on being a 'cutie'. However Ren was different from the others. Those celebrities are overly muscular just for show. They also never seemed to be themself, either just doing a facade for the public image or some new marketing scheme for the boy band. Ren fit himself perfectly.

He was small in frame and weight but also Ren's body was slender and lithe. He was just barely shorter than Jaune but still stood tall in every sense of the word. He carried himself like he was on a mission constantly. Getting to rest next to Jaune was the only time Jaune saw the boy stop his tasks. This also let Jaune get to see him more closely. His hair was the coolest mullet ever. It was more like he had shaggy bangs in front that layered down into long and straight locks down his back. So not really a mullet but when the boy pulled his long hair into a ponytail you wouldn't know his hair went always to the small of his back from the front. Like Jaune, Ren slept in boxers and no shirt. His chest was flat and his skin tone matched all over which had surprised Jaune their first night.

Ren was fair and in the night with moonlight coming from the dorm window he almost looked silver. _A celestial sensei of thoughtfulness and action_ , Jaune thought. Ren wasn't extremely skinny because his muscle build gave him a few more pounds than his size suggests. His hips weren't wide set like Jaune, giving the blond an apple body shape. Ren was more hourglass with a small dip on his sides making the slight shape of abs more alluring as he lay on his side in sleep. He hardly had any body hair-no happy trail or chest hair. His skin looked so smooth and almost like carved stone.

Jaune couldn't help checking out his teammate now. He was drinking in the chance to observe another boy this way, so intimate yet distant. To be honest it only fed the blond's attraction even more so. Jaune was the perfect big spoon for Ren whose skin Jaune wanted to rub his hands all over. For a while Jaune laid down cursing himself for letting his wandering eyes giving him a hardon. It was peaceful in the night and Jaune needed rest after such a long week of hard work but the heat coming from his boxers was distracting. Ren was currently turned towards Jaune with his eyes closed shut. The sight of his draped form turned Jaune on so much he should've looked away but he noticed something that gave his heart a leap. Peeking through the bottom of Ren's boxers was the tip of the boy's penis.

Jaune gulped the best he could with his dry throat. The way Ren's legs were left free space for the boxers to open letting Ren's semi hard erection slip out. It was uncut like Jaune's but his foreskin was more tight only covering the head 3/4th's the way. Jaune's own penis had enough foreskin to cover his head when erect but the sight of Ren's member interested Jaune. This was the real thing and not just a glimpse under the bathroom door...The way Ren's tip looked made Jaune think about how soft he imagined Ren's skin being in the first place. Then Ren stirred in his slumber and shifted his hips more into the bed.

The movement caused the erection to slip even more so now, with Ren's balls starting to edge out. They weren't large looking like Jaune's but they hung in an drooping manner causing the erection to sag more out so the whole shaft was exposed now. Jaune couldn't handle it anymore. He slipped his own erection out of his boxers easily enough as he turned on his side towards Ren. His precum had filled his foreskin enough that Jaune could slide a finger around the head and stimulate himself. His spine tingling bottom to top as he began slightly massaging his penis head with two fingers and his foreskin.

He couldn't believe he was acting so perverishly. He was jerking off to his sleeping roommate who was right next to him. Granted the circumstances weren't…..helpful, but wasn't Jaune just thinking about respecting boundaries? This was the second time Jaune was acting voyeuristically towards Ren. If Ren woke up he would fully see Jaune's cock and his damning hands pump his shaft. Even if Ren liked Jaune, what would he think?

 _Ugh it'd be so hot if he joined…._ , Jaune thought. His free hand was playing with his sensitive spots, switching between flicking his nipples lightly and grabbing his full nutsack and giving them a hard squeeze. Jaune could feel his load building as he watched Ren's own cock twitch in sleep. Jaune wanted so badly to just experiment with Ren but he wanted it to be more than Jaune just touching Ren in his sleep. Besides, that's not cool.

Ren had been sniffing Jaune's very own underwear while jerking off though. Ren had crossed a line in terms of intimacy in order to pleasure himself. Jaune didn't take Ren's dick out himself but when he noticed his own erection from thinking about Ren's beautiful body his horniness took over. It was shameful but Jaune also felt a slight thrill with it. He almost wanted to get caught to at least make the initiation of the whole "hey so I think you made me gay" conversation easier.

Jaune could feel his balls tighten as his breathing hitched. He felt a spasm start in the space between his balls and ass and then it shot up through his groin. Jaune tried to cover his penis with his freehand while pulling his foreskin over the head to catch his cum. He shook in a fetal position of pleasure trying not to disturb the bed or make too much noise. As the last bit of pleasure rolled through his body Jaune closed his eyes and fell back softly. He hadn't realized he had tensed up so much.

 _Great now how exactly do I clean up._ His hand was covered in cum even though he caught the majority of it in his foreskin. For a split second Jaune blushed. He always came loads but this time particularly he came even more, just like the first night he masturbated to Ren. If Jaune was really realizing his sexual attraction to men then maybe the cleanup was simple…..

 _Gotta try it sometime…_ Jaune told himself as he pulled his foreskin back and let his cum drip onto his dirty hand. With that done he brought his seed to his face and smelled it. It was faintly warm so close to his nose and smelled almost like sweat but if it were sweet. With one pause of thought Jaune then licked his hand and cleaned off his own cum from his body. He never expected cum to be savory but that's the only way he could describe it. He expected it to be saltier but honestly it wasn't bad.

With that, Jaune covered himself again and lowered the blankets more so Ren wasn't so obviously exposed to his bunkmate. As Jaune turned away from Ren he instinctively pressed his bottom against Ren's erection. With a small grin Jaune closed his eyes and finally tried to rest for the night.

* * *

When Ren woke up early in the morning he instantly felt the heat from his boner. During the middle of the night Jaune had turned on his side away from Ren but in doing so he had firmly planted his muscled buttocks against Ren's dick. Which was sticking all the way out of his boxers by the way. With a huge blush growing on his face Ren pulled back from his bunkmate but the loss of stimulation made him shudder. He hadn't realized that the friction of Jaune rubbing against Ren's erection in his sleep had brought him fully erect and exposed. Ren. Was. So. Embarrassed.

Sure Jaune did this routinely but Ren never thought he would do it back. He wasn't sure how to feel. For one, Ren obviously enjoyed the pleasure from it in his sleep by the way his cock had been so buried against the material of Jaune's boxers. But on the other hand, this was a massive step from just jerking off to someone's dirty underwear…Ren didn't understand why but something made him press back against Jaune's ass. Even though it was covered in boxers, Ren could still feel the thickness of his asscheeks. Who would've know Jaune had a bubble butt under his baggy jeans?

Slowly Ren moved his hips and felt his foreskin glide smoothly against the cotton fabric. Ren shuddered once more as the pleasure began to roll back in. He closed his eyes as he slowly rocked his aching erection against his team leader. Ren was so horny he didn't understand why he would be so adventurous and do something like this, but the sensation of masturbating without his hands was too great to stop. Ren could smell Jaune being so close against him. His scent reminded Ren vaguely of fresh cum but he assumed it was just his own precum. Jaune's hair had a pleasant floral scent for such a masculine guy but Jaune had told everyone he preferred the softer smells compared to the over masculinized 'male' shampoos.

With his eyes closed it was easy to visualize Ren sliding his cock against Jaune's sudsed up ass. The fresh smell of shampoo reminded him of times when he would enter the bathroom after Jaune finished showering and would jerk off thinking about Jaune washing himself clean in every nook and cranny. Jaune was a pretty heavy sleep or else he would have woken up to the blatant pressure pressing into him, but Ren knew from experience that Jaune is easily maneuverable in his sleep after escaping his cuddle grasps every morning.

As Ren came close to climax he regrettably pulled himself away from Jaune in time to pump a huge load across his own chest. The ejaculation caught him by surprise at the amount of cum he expensed. Ren could only rest against the wall and shudder as his balls twitched with pleasure from a job well done. Ren slowly lapped his own cum up with his fingers and relished the taste. It was something Ren did once a long time ago and has done every time since but doing it next to Jaune made him wonder what the blond's cum tasted like instead…

With that Ren looked over at the boy he had just masturbated against. On the small of his back, Ren noticed a decent glob of cum right where Ren's dick had been rising up towards. Maybe he didn't move away in enough time after all…...Ren cursed himself for being such a perverted idiot. He slowly placed two fingers against Jaune's warm skin and swiped his cum off his bunkmate. While licking his fingers clean Ren told himself he wouldn't take advantage of Jaune's sleeping form again.

 _Unless Jaune let's me…...ugh he would be so disgusted with me if he knew what I just did….he'd never want to be with me._

Ren sighed to himself and turned in his covers. Jaune may be a nice guy but he would never like Jaune the way Ren liked him. Ren told himself he had to accept that or else he would ruin everything he had worked and suffered for. And with that, Ren went back to sleep pulled far away from Jaune and turned away from his crush.

* * *

I can't stop writing this story lmfao. This is a particularly lengthy one and it's mostly smutt but like hey, next chapter will be some cute character development fluff!

Lemme know what you think! Is the smutt too much or like decently illustrated? Maybe I'll write some more today or tomorrow!


End file.
